Coming Together
by Deviant23
Summary: Sesshomaru is the leader of a strong gang, Inuyasha runs a flower shop When a every things is normal until a character from inuyashas past rears his ugly head. will Sesshomaru be able to save him before its to late... yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i own nothing of Inuyasha except this story that I'm writing.!**

**A/N- OK I have redone chapter one and finished it so here it is i made some changes and I might make more just depends it will take a little time before I add chapter 2 because well i still need to write it out. I hope that the changes that were made will have helped to make the story more interesting or better I also have redone the summary. have a good read! ^.^**

I am sitting on my bed it's 6:32 in the morning. I am tired but I wanted to get up and head to work early today, I work at a flower that I started a year ago. Owning the shop is how I get the money I need to pay for tuition at the college I am currently attending. I did not want my parents to pay for me they were helping my brother right now. I'm pretty sure that my brother can pay for his own college but since I don't see him often I would not know. My brother tends to act all high and mighty mainly because he runs one of the most notorious gangs right now; they call themselves the 'demon dogs'.

Stepping out of the shower and looking in the mirror I notice that the bruises that I gotten yesterday from Sesshōmaru's mother were still ever present even with my fast healing abilities wounds inflicted by other demons still last a while. Sesshomaru's mother doesn't like me very much for the fact that I'm the product of father's love of humans and both Sesshomaru and his mother hate humans. That is the reason she hates me and makes sure I know it though. Oh well nothing I can do about it.

Looking at the clock realized that I had no time to sit here at think about useless things and get ready to go to work. Getting dressed I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door making sure to lock it on my way out. It was a little cold this morning but I did not bring my jacket for it was in that the wash at the moment. Walking through the still dark streets I looked up at the stars smiling to myself a bit, I have always wanted to be a star twinkling in the sky looking down on every one without a care in the world, but that's just a dream.

I came to the flower shop early this morning because today I was off from school and I had a large amount of orders to fulfill today and I wanted to get a head start on them. I stopped in front of the shop looking up at the simple sign above the door 'The shopping flower' its and odd name not very original but it was the best I could come up with at the moment in time. The shop itself is not that big but also not small either it was a good size to hold lots of nice flowers and maybe even some exotic ones.

I unlocked the door stepping into the slightly warm shop I did not want the flowers to get cold over night so before I left yesterday I turned the heat up a bit. The shop consists of 4 rooms the main room which is the biggest for showing the flowers, Then there is the backroom its decent sized I use it to hold records of customers and make coffee, We also have a nursery for the flowers that are not quite ready to be sold yet. And last but not least there is the storage closet that holds cleaning and watering supplies for the flowers.

I flicked on the lights and turned the heater up a little before heading to the backroom to get ready for the day. I had just opened the door to the back room when I felt a hand go around my throat squeezing enough to cut off my air supply. I did not notice any smell when I walked in how could I have not known…?

The hand on my throat had blocked off all my air supply" my, my I never expected to see you here." The voice belonged to none other than Naraku a gang leader from the city my family moved from a year ago. I was hoping I would never have to hear that voice again. "I have been looking for you. You left so soon and I could not find you." He whispered in my ear his breath ghosting over it making it twitch on my head. I was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen and there were black dots in my vision when I heard him laughing. Then suddenly the hand on my neck let go before I could fall though Naraku had me in his grasp I was gasping for breath. I felt his hand on my head stroking it "now that I have found you I won't let you disappears again" his voice was low and held a sickly happy ring to it making me want to run but I was trapped in his arms.

Naraku departed not long after he had spoken those words I was still shaken with what he had said. I hated that bastard for what he did to me and I would make him pay one day I finally decided to that I needed to get started with work. Hoping that working would take my mind off the fact that the person I hate the most now lives here in Tokyo. Work had the desired effect I soon forgot about my worries and was soon making beautiful bouquets of flowers for the costumers that request them. I had a few customers throughout the day that bought small flowers or one rose for a loved one but otherwise the day was calm. I have regular costumers that usually order flowers to be delivered and I have some that pick them up, for the ones that I deliver that means I have to leave the shop so I usually get the owner of a small café across the street to look after my shop. She helps me look after the shop when I'm away if I'm gone long I will give her some money for her help. She has part time workers at her café so she's free when I need her assistance.

When the day started to near its end I was finally back from my last delivery I walked into the quiet flower shop. I loved this place and I wanted to hold onto it for as long as I could, when I was little I had all but dreamed about owning one of my own I loved flowers they were beautiful and smelled nice and the meanings they held within their fragile petals always made me wonder how they managed to survive in this cruel world. Flowers have been a part of me for as long as I can remember when I was in high school I would take care of the school gardens and make sure they looked nice. The school still lets me work with the garden there and take care of it they often call me to do such things on weekdays when I'm off of school and not many customers. Though I never ask they pay me for the work I do at tending to their gardens though I always to tell them I did not need it.

I like to save my money and spend it on things I need but sometimes I indulge myself and buy something for my collection of exotic flowers. It was not big keeping such flowers requires diverse atmospheres but I love the challenge to keep them alive I also love how strange or beautiful they are. Well closing up I decided that maybe I could once again indulge my love of exotic flowers and add a new one to my collection. I got on the computer that's sitting next to the cash register that I used to order flowers for costumers that I did not have in the shop. I looked at many different flowers and lost track of time that was not good because mom was making a special dinner tonight because dad was finally back from his week long business trip. Dad does not go out of town to often but when he does that means that there is no one there to stop the beatings. No one in that house knows she never beats me in front of dad and Sesshōmaru and she always makes sure that when she dose hit me it's easy covered by cloths.

Sesshōmaru is usually at a friend's house during those times and never pays me much mind to notice if anything is off. I rush to the back room when I notice that if I don't leave now I will be late for mother's dinner and that will not go over well when we are alone. On some days that she beats me I wish I could be someplace else I have given up that my father will notice or that my brother might one day care that his mother is beating me but I think if he found out he would be happy. Sesshōmaru has hated me since birth and I would not be surprised if he thought it was a good thing that his mother was beating me. At times though I think she is right that I should never have been born if I had not I would not have to deal with her abuse but it was my fault I was born and that is why I am hated by the both of them. The only person in my family that likes me is dad but he is not around enough to protect me and I don't want to worry him needlessly. I want to move out of the house but even though to humans I'm in college to demons I'm just a pup and I have to stay by mother and dads side till I'm an adult.

I'm almost home and on time to I should not have stayed out so late I don't want them to suddenly wonder why I come home so late. Walking into the door I did not see anyone but I did hear them mother's in the kitchen making dinner I could hear her rummaging through the kitchen draws. Sesshomaru must not be home yet for I hear no other sound from mother making dinner that I was thankful because at the moment I did not want to see my brother he tends to unnerve me and talk down to me if I do the slightest thing wrong then mother joins in only verbally though.

I was on my way down the stairs when I heard my brother's voice coming from the kitchen he was talking to mother but I could not make out what they were saying. I decided that I would not bother them and headed into the living room sitting on the couch and flipping on the TV to the nature channel watching the animals and plants that showed on the screen and waited for dad to be home and dinner to be served. In all honesty I could not wait for dad to come home I had missed him these last few days. So when the door opened and I heard the all too familiar 'I'M HOME' as dad walked through the door I could not contain my excitement as a huge smile lit my face and I shot up to go greet him.

Running to the door before Sesshomaru and mother could leave the kitchen I had dad in a tight hug which he returned full force. "That's one enthusiastic welcome my son." Fathers' deep happy voice floated to my ears making them swivel. I chuckled at his statement because I was honestly glade to see him I had missed him the last week mother had been more violent than usual and when she looked at me she always had that I know something you don't smile on her face and that scared me. Sesshomaru and his mother finally made it into the hall after I let dad go and he went to greet Sesshōmaru with a small hug and mother with a kiss. After that we all walked to the kitchen I was walking slightly behind them trying not to grab mothers or Sesshomaru's attention. Tonight we were having steak with mashed potatoes and green beans one of dads' favorite meals. There was a lot of conversation tonight and I sat at the table eating quietly has mother and dad conversed about what happened while he was away.

Once I finished eating I excused myself I want to stay down here and talk with dad more but in all honesty I did not feel like I was wanted or needed right now I felt like a stranger has I watched them converse. Mother was sitting next to dad talking nicely about what she had done and Sesshōmaru sitting there and answering questions that were thrown his way when needed. I know that dad thinks I'm apart of this family and he makes sure I'm included on everything but sometimes I think he made a mistake on bringing me here. Heading up to my room I laid down on my bed luckily mother and Sesshomaru had left me alone and not bothered me tonight I had enough on my mind without having to deal with them right now. I flicked the lights of and pulled the covers around my shoulders not bothering to take my clothes off for night cloths and fell into a restless sleep.

**TBC!**

**I hope you liked it! like i said chapter 2 will be up in a bit and ill add some of the other characters to it im still trying to work out some kinks in it but i will update soon.! if you find any problems in the story that you do not like any mistakes plz feel free to tell me thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:I don't own anything but the story i am writing.**

**A/N ya I have not posted in a while I had this chapter on my flash drive forever and added a few new details to it but nothing big until I get more inspiration for this story but I will try to update as often as possible! and I loved the reviews they were just awesome thank you for reviewing! **

**coming together chapter 2**

It has been two days since daddy has come home from what he said he is going to be on vacation for about a week and decided to stay at home and rest. Since then he and Sesshōmaru have been talking about things I don't understand so I usually don't listen to them. Mother has not hit me because daddy is usually around and I think that has put her in a bad mood because she has been sending me these glares when no one is looking or when we are somewhat alone. Daddy is not making it easy to because he is always asking if I'm ok making me believe that he knows something about mother hitting me I hope not I don't want to break up his family. So instead of taking any of this into deep thought I just put it out of my mind and went on with my life.

I am heading over to the Flower shop to water the plants and then I will head home I have also decided that I will take the week off so that I can spend some more time with daddy. Everything seems so nice right now having daddy home not having mother hit me and Sesshōmaru leaves me alone only sending glares at me when we pass in the hall. I just opened the door to the flower shop that's when I catch the scent of Naraku coming from the entrance of my flower shop and my stomach churns at the thought of seeing that monster. Taking a breath I open the door to the shop and look around the light from the setting sun lighting up through the windows giving the shop and orange glow. No sign of Naraku but his scent is strong and leads to the back room where my desk and coffee maker are knowing he was in there I put my stuff over by the counter. Opening the door to the back room I was immediately grabbed by the arm and hauled into the dark room.

"Let go" I struggled to get him to let me go pulling and trying to clawing at the big hand that had my arm in a bruising grip. My other hand was grabbed by Naraku as he held me still I could feel him leaning down and his breath hitting the side of my head.

"Now my beautiful little puppy why would I let you go after I just found you, hmmm?" Naraku's breathed in my ear making my shiver at the feeling. I hate this demon with a passion but I know that I will not be able to fight him off. Even thought I know that I can't help but try to struggle and scratch my way out of his grasp. It never did anything but piss Naraku off whenever I tried to struggle my way out of his grasp.

"No, let me go, let me go, let me go!" I tried screaming and increased my struggles I would never let this vile person touch me again not ever again. I will not ever let this happen to me again even if I have to tell daddy that someone soiled me even if that means that he will hate me for being dirty. No, I can't let daddy know I don't want him to think I'm dirty how could I be so stupid as to think that he would help me…. But he's my daddy he took me in when no one would surely he would help right? ... Or maybe this is my punishment for being born as I was.

"Today I will withdraw when I come back I'll make sure that you belong to me and only me if you try to run or tell anybody there will be severe consequences." His voice dripped with venom when he said the last couple of words. "Do you understand my little puppy?"

"I said do you understand me!" he squeezed my neck harshly again before loosening his hand enough for me to take a breath and answer him.

"Ok ok I understand" I gasped out trying to catch my breath " please let me go" tears were sliding down my face now I could not keep them at bay so I just let them out. He let me go completely letting me fall to the floor still gasping slightly. He opened the door to the office and the moons light graced us making me realize what time it was and how much work I still had to do. I looked at Naraku has he walked out of the office and to the front door to the shop giving me a slight wave then leaving seeming to disappear into the shadows.

Thoughts ran thought my head weather I should tell daddy or just deal with whatever Naraku wants to do to me its not like i have many choice, Its either tell daddy what happened before we moved and that that same person was back with a vengeance. Either that or he could deal with Naraku on his own and see what happens but the last time he did that it did not end well.

I finally came to a conclusion I do not want anything like this to happen again so even if I have to tell the only family member that actually likes me that I'm sailed I will trust him with my secret and hope that I will be safe. I pulled out my cell phone my hands were trembling and I could not seem to make them stop. flipping it open In looked through my contacts for the only number that ever made me feel safe to have.

I pressed the call button and listened to it ring about three times before the tell tell click of him answering his cell phone. "Hello? Inuyasha?"

"uh ya its m-me um c-can... Do you think I could talk to you about something personal. I-I'm in a bit of trouble and I don't know what to do."

**A/N: hmmm? i wonder what will happen next ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Dont own anything except this storie.**_

_**A/N:Hey i know the last chapter was short and this one is also kinda short but I wanted to get this one on the site the next chapter though will be longer...PROMISE ^.^  
**_

_**Coming together chapter3**_

"Inuyasha!" He sounds worried I don't blame him if I heard someone important to me saying the things I did then I would be worried to. The things that I need to tell him are important I don't want to fall into that demons hands again and I will do everything I can to avoid it.

"Inuyasha answer me!"

"I'm here... I- I don't know what to do." I never thought I would tell him this I thought that I had left all my nightmares in the past and that they would stay there but now they are back to haunt me. That was the past and I have changed for the better I hope and because of that I am going to finally get help for what I have been hiding for so long from the only family I have.

"Ok Inuyasha where are you I'll be there and pick you up then we can talk I can help ok?" His voice calmed me so much at the moment and the thought that I would finally be able to lifting the burden I have been caring for so many years started to make me feel better.

"NO! I'll meet you at Sakura Park near the house." I want his help on trying to get out of Naraku's clutches but I still want to keep the sanctuary of my flower shop still mine even if only for a little while longer. "I-I'll see you at the park."

Calm down Inuyasha I'll be there in 5 minutes ok?"

"Ya ok I'll meet you there." I hung up the phone and looked around my office everything was the same as I left it only two days ago. I really needed to water the plants but I really needed to get to the park. I will leave a note on the cafe door tomorrow sometime and see if the owner could take care of the shop while I took a holiday though I would not really call it that. I walked out of my office on shaky legs making sure to close the door on my way out. The cool air as it hit my face was like a breath of fresh air I did not realize how hot I was until I walked out the door and locked it also either that or it got colder out here.

"I need to get to the park " getting to the park was the easy part actually telling him what happened is a different thing all together and I just don't know where to start. I saw the entrance to the park up ahead from the looks of things he had yet to arrive. I walked down the all too familiar path to a lone bench overlooking a pond were the moon was being reflected off of.

I heard the sound of a car being parked near the park I was in and knew right then that he had finally arrive the only person I could turn to in a situation like this. Also the only one besides Daddy that I knew would help me even if he seemed cold and uncaring and I get mad at him but I still like him all the same. I felt someone sit next to me pulling me out of my thoughts I looked up into the eyes of the one person that besides daddy loved me unconditionally.

"Sesshomaru." just saying his name made me calm down from what just happed I know even though at times we seem to hate each other it's these times when we are alone that we show how we truly feel about one another. I don't know who knows about us I think daddy knows or at least has an idea as to what's going on but so far as not said a word on it that I'm thankful for. The only reason we have to hide our relationship is because of mother though she is powerful and cold she hates me the only thing that holds her back from killing me is father. She can read minds and so I have to make sure that she does not see the happy memories I have with Sesshomaru so I bury them when I'm at home.

Its times like these sitting on a lone bench under the stares that I feel like nothing can get to me or that everything is OK because I'm with the person that I love. I could not help be smile up at the gorgeous face that I loved and the lean muscular body that always held me so gently. I noticed his hand come up to cup my cheek his hands were always so soft I closed my eyes and let him hold me face in his hands before his voice broke the silence

"Inuyasha you smell like another demon is this what you wanted to talk about? has something happened?" At his questions I felt tears threaten to fall down my cheeks as I opened my amber eyes to stare into his amber eyes that were only a couple shades darker than my own.

"Yes it is what I wanted to talk about I need help... I did not know what to do or who to tell really I was debating on telling daddy but I'm not sure if I should I don't want to make him mad at me though he never has gotten mad at me before… I just don't know how to tell you this…." What to say what to say how do I tell him that I'm not as 'pure' as he thought.

"Just say it little one it will be okay. Are you seeing another demon or are you interested in another? I will not be mad at you if you are." Oh man I phrased it wrong and now he thinks I don't love him anymore this was what I was trying to avoid. A misunderstanding I don't want any other besides Sesshomaru I need to make sure that I fix this small problem.

"No No nothing like that you're the only one I want the demon you smell he followed me from where we lived before… He… Oh god!" I could not stand to think about what he did to me I felt like I was going to heave so I bent over just in case folding myself in what seemed like half at the waist. I could not do this how I could tell him something like this!

"hey hey its ok." He placed a soothing hand on my back rubbing it in circles I felt him bend down and rub his nose in my neck. It calmed me a little we sat there like that for a few more minutes before I sat up a little and took two deep breaths.

"He did things to me that I wish had never happened I tried to stop him but…. GOD! He just would not listen I tried Sessy I tried!" I could not stop the tears as they fell and sobs racked my body. I felt him pull me onto his lap and cradle me against his chest rocking me back and forth as I cried whispering in my ear that it would be okay. "He found me Sessy He found me and I don't know what to do! I don't want that to happen again!" I started to cry harder.

"Don't worry Inu-Chan he won't get near you ever again I will make sure he pays." I could feel Sesshomaru's chest rumble as he growled out his threat it made me feel better to know that Sesshomaru was going to protect me. "I will kill that bastard before he lays his slimy hands on you again!" He tightened his grip on me and buried his head in my hair and breathes in deeply.

"I know… I believe you…I-it's just I t-thought that I-I got away" I was starting to calm down thankfully. I always felt so safe when Sesshomaru held me he was always so nice when we are alone but that always seems to double when I'm upset he always holds me close like this. A warm feeling flutter in my chest as he takes deep breathes of my scent. My tears had stopped flowing and I start to calm down the thought of Naraku was still there but having Sesshomaru so close right now after weeks of not really seeing each other started to take over the main thought process of my mind.

I felt Sesshomaru sit up a little and his hand come up under my chin making me look up into his eyes. God he was hot I don't care if Naraku was back right now I was with Sesshomaru and there was no way I was going to waist it all though I was just hysterical about it earlier. It's just whenever I'm with him I feel like nothing can happen to me I just wish that we did not have to hide our relationship so that I could feel like this all the time instead of just one every few days or weeks. Somehow we make it work though.

"you are so cute my little one " he whispered his lips mere centimeters away from mine "and I will never let anyone touch you like that ever again." He whispered before his lips met mine in a soft kiss. He leaned back slightly before coming back down this time swiping his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly accepted letting his tongue explore as much as he wanted even coaxing mine out to play for a little while. I was never one for being the dominant. We pulled apart when we needed air.

"I love it when you do that." I said breathless from the kiss.

_**A/N: if I got his far in such a short chapter wonder how far i can get in the next ;D**_


End file.
